


"Friendly" Advice

by ContraryIzybel



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Choking, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mild Spoilers, Movie Spoilers, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryIzybel/pseuds/ContraryIzybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because he spent most of his time helping Steve hunt for the man who was once Bucky Barnes didn't mean Sam spent any time dealing with the guy. Occasionally Bucky would shot at him but that was the extent of their interaction. Leave it Bucky to shake things up by insisting on a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Friendly" Advice

Berlin had been nice. Moscow had been cold. Hong Kong had been crowded. And Japan? Japan was shaping up to be his favorite place on Earth.

Right after Disneyland. Captain America getting his picture taken with Mickey Mouse was literally what dreams were made of. 

It wasn't just Japan’s amazing vending machines, one of which had a drink that was jello and soda together and why was America so behind in their technology? It wasn't the trains, which made the five year old in him squeal with delight. It wasn't even the hotels meant solely for quick sex, which he was becoming quick at identifying if only for the flush of red on Steve's cheeks each time he pointed them out.

Japan was just fun. And, after three weeks running from Hokkaido to Osaka in their unending search for the Winter Solider, Sam was beginning to hope Bucky would make an appearance in Tokyo Disney before they had to cross the ocean again if only because it was on the latest edition of Sam’s Bucket List. A Bucket List which had been rewritten to include having sex with Steve Rogers in every country of the world, something he was about five countries short of achieving. 

But Bucky, along with being a brainwashed assassin, was not very polite when it came to things Sam wanted so he highly doubted Tokyo Disney would be in his near future.

While Sam knew things like assassins who had shaped the world for centuries shouldn’t be taken lightly, anymore he couldn’t help but just be annoyed by the guy. Sure, he was helpful for finding fringe Hydra units. Anymore the quickest way to find Hydra was sit back and wait for Bucky to burn down one of their bunkers. But outside of being a former major threat to national security (and a current major threat to Sam’s health) the guy was mostly just good at having really bad timing. 

Sam wanted to stay in DC for Christmas, Bucky would be spotted in Spain. Sam wanted a week by the beach, Bucky would get into a fist fight with a Hydra spy in Siberia. Sam wanted a night in with classic movies Steve had never seen, Bucky would set their hotel on fire.

"It’s just suspicious that I'm enjoying myself and he's not around to fuck things up." Sam huffed over a desert that was more decoration that substance. 

Steve had the decency to look ever so slightly ashamed. "He's still trying to figure things out. He called me by my name when we fought in Rome."

"Yeah, after he shot my espresso out of my hand. Who does that?"

"Maybe," Steve bit his lip, distracting from the fact that he was 220 pounds of muscle and American idealism. "Maybe we could go back to DC for a little while. Or New York. Tony still has our floor open at the tower."

"Hell no. Because as soon as we settle down you'll get that far off stare going like when I made you watch Old Yeller."

"Bucky is not a dog."

"If he had a metal tail he'd wag it. Before biting me. Probably where my tail would be."

Steve did laugh, which was a good sign. It had taken months of trailing the assassin turned massive headache before Steve let him joke about Bucky. Of course now that he had such permission he never stopped. The guy tried to kill his boyfriend, and by extension him, regularly. Jokes at his expense were not uncalled for 

"Look, he's your friend and you have the noble duty of saving him from himself. I get it. I just wish he'd stop interrupting potentially awesome vacation destinations with his...being slightly crazy."

"You know I appreciate you doing this, right?"

"Of course I do. And you know I appreciate how open you are to new experiences. Like the questionable sushi place I'm dragging you to for dinner."

The sushi wasn't the best in Kofu but they did have an "all you can eat" special that Steve put to the test. Sam didn't mind the dirty looks from the owners, not when he could steal some of the shadows from Steve's eyes. Not when he could get him smiling again like they weren't on a road trip to find his former best friend and the one of the last connections he had to his past. In that moment of Steve putting his super human metabolism to the test Sam could think to himself that everything was going to be okay. 

Figures Bucky would go and ruin it by throwing a knife into the wall next to Sam's ear.

Steve was off in a flash, not even bothering to finish his maki. Though, ever the shining example of international manners he did throw down exactly enough to pay the bill, all while sighting their attacker and grabbing the knife from where it had embedded in the wall. Sam, meanwhile, made sure he hadn’t been hit and made sure the last plate didn’t go to waste. After all it was already paid for and Bucky was predictable. He and Steve would fight, Sam would try and help, and somewhere along the line he'd get a new bruise for his trouble.

Maybe a broken hand if Bucky was in a bad mood.

With that as an incentive it was no wonder Sam wasn’t in a hurry to chase after the pair. 

With last tuna nigiri dangling from his lips Sam took to the sky, following the trail left in the crowded street as pedestrians tried to stay out of the way. Most were smart enough that he didn’t have to yell at them to get away, though he was tempted to stop and roll his eyes at the group of high school kids who had responded to the obvious danger by pulling out their cell phones.

Feeling generous Sam did wave at them, grinning for their cameras. He liked pictures by the bystanders. They usually turned out better than the professional stuff.

"Sam,” Steve’s voice crackled in his ear, “go higher! I'm losing him!"

Oh he wanted higher? Sam could do higher.

As he soared above the streets, dodging buildings and telephone wires, he continued to steer Steve after Bucky’s fleeing form. Left down this street. Right down this one. Careful as he doubled back. And there he was climbing on someone's roof.

"He's making his way south. Keep the way you are and you can cut him off."

"Did you leave a tip?"

"What?"

"I just realized I didn't leave a tip."

"First of all, not a good time for this. Secondly, Japan is not a tipping culture. How many times do people have to chase you down in this country before you get that?"

"People do that in America too."

"That because you're Captain America. Respect the culture. Also turn down that street to your left."

But Steve didn't need to turn down that street. Not when Bucky stopped dead, turning with his gun aimed straight for Sam.

"Oh shi-"

He'd have to give Bucky credit, he had great aim. Sam would make sure to compliment him after he was done falling into an empty alley.

"Sam?” Steve screamed into his ear, “Sam!"

Sam was never going to tell anyone, but he was very grateful for piles of trash all of a sudden. Also grateful that the fall must of knocked out his sense of smell for a minute.

"I'm good, I'm good. Go get your boy." He huffed, trying to stand and failing miserably. The shot had only managed to clip his wing and he choice the dizziness to be his half of a pact with some god. Payment in exchange for surviving what was surely his dumbest career choice ever.

Did Thor protect flying idiots? Sam would have to get him a fruit basket when they returned to New York.

He didn't see anyone around who could immortalize his fall on youtube so Sam settled for a brief rest in the trash. It wasn't the worst place he'd ever fallen, not even in the top ten. 

Somewhere at the mouth of the alley came footsteps, heavy and slow. Sam barely knew enough Japanese to order at McDonald's (and he loved McDonald's in Japan. He was going to have to find a way to smuggle shrimp burgers back to the Avenger's Tower), but he didn't think anything he could say would make the situation look any better.

"Hey, is this your trash? I'll get out of it. Sorry about that." He muttered, pulling himself up and shaking his wings to see if he'd be able to fly again. Before he could see where the bullet had hit a metal hand grabbed his throat, pinning him against the nearest wall.

Once he managed to regain his breath, as best he could with metal holding him still, he found himself staring into Bucky's eyes. A voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Steve noticed they didn't look as cold and dead as when they had first started chasing him. But his own voice was right behind saying that didn't make him look friendlier.

"Hey...hey Bucky." Sam wheezed, trying in vain to pull off the grip around his throat.

"You are Sam Wilson."

It didn't sound like a question so Sam didn't answer.

"I know you. You're always with him."

Sam tried nodding instinctively before remembering the hand holding him down.

"Why do you follow him? You don’t have a reason to follow him. You should want to kill me."

"Kind of tempting right now, sure." His mouth wandered off before his brain could catch up, and Sam really didn't want his attitude to be what got him killed in the end.

"Why do you follow him?"

"Because he's my friend. Because he's your friend and he wants you to be safe."

Bucky tilted his head and for one hysterical moment Sam was reminded of a confused puppy. But that was probably just the oxygen deprivation speaking.

"Sometimes I remember him. I see his face. I see fire. I hear him scream."

Sam's stomach dropped and he suddenly realized why Steve was so determined to save this poor kid. If they got through this maybe Sam wouldn't even smack him for all the near death experiences he provided them.

"He calls me Bucky but I am not that person."

"You could be."

The hand tightened and Sam gasped, nails digging uselessly into metal.

"If there is any part of me that is still Bucky than I have to do this."

Hot breath fell over his face and he could see every detail in Bucky's face. Could even see a freckle near his eye. And it sucked that it was his face Sam was staring down before he died. He thought of everything he wanted to do yet, everything he wanted to say. Every person he wanted to talk to one last time. He mostly thought of how heartbroken Steve was going to be. 

"If you hurt him, I will make you wish I had killed you."

And suddenly the hand was gone. By the time he regained his breath he was along in the alley, only the bruises forming on his throat proof that he hadn't been alone.

"Steve," He croaked after grabbing his fallen ear piece, "come get me. I need ice cream. And then I need to yell at you."

**Author's Note:**

> Technically you could read this as being from the same universe as Meet the Avengers (found here http://archiveofourown.org/works/1446955) but you don't need to read one to understand the other. Like that fic this one came from Xenjn forcing me to write to her over skype so thank her. Also Kofu, the city very briefly mentioned, is the sister city of my home town (one of the oldest sister city relationship in the country, I believe) and where I visited briefly after high school. The jello and soda drink Sam mentions? A real and fantastic thing.


End file.
